Double Date
by Sailor Donut
Summary: Post Act 39 PGSM Live Action Universe: In an attempt to discover why Nephrite is now working at Crown Karaoke, Ami and Makoto do a little undercover investigating... NefxAmi, MotokixMakoto


A PGSM (live-action) one-shot fic starring everyone's favorite 'ship, Nephrite Ami. With a side dish of Motoki Makoto! (Yay!) This fic was started after Act 39 came out, but before Act 40, meaning that if anything happens in Act 40 to make this fic not work...then it's A/U! (That seems to be how my fics go, doesn't it?)

MOTOKI NEPHRITE = THE NEXT ODD COUPLE?! Oh, my…

This one, like "Getting to Know You," is a fluff-fic, but the fluffy is toned down by humor, so that should help people with a low tolerance-level for fluff.

Disclaimer: All characters, events, etc. related to _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. I own nothing!

**Double Date**

It just wasn't Nephrite's day. His week, either, for that matter. Better yet, month. His frustration was, by now, pent up to the max. The occasional pleasure of destroying something only removed a minute fraction of his rage, and that relief was only temporary, because inevitably, within seconds of the alleviating crash, that driveling imbecile of a human would come in and say...

"Hey, you," Motoki said, shattering Nephrite's reverie. He was staggering through the front door of Crown Karaoke, carrying a huge box of supplies. Nephrite was extremely tempted to bump him again and create some more lovely crashes, but decided against it, remembering the trouble it had caused him last time.

"I'm taking this stuff into the back, so would you keep an eye on the counter?" Motoki said.

"There's no one here, are you sure you don't want me to help you carry that box?" Nephrite suggested deviously.

Motoki's face turned ashen and his expression became one of panic. "No!" he blurted. "Just stay here in case someone comes in."

"What if no one does?" Nephrite prodded, enjoying watching Motoki struggle under the weight of the box.

"Then keep Kamekichi entertained," Motoki suggested. Nephrite was horror-stricken. Entertain the _turtle_?! Surely this human was mentally unbalanced! Unconsciously, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"If you keep doing that, you'll hurt yourself. Can't you just _try_ to relax?" Motoki sighed and headed into the back room. He couldn't figure that guy out. Always angry about something, although Motoki could never get him to say what it was. He wouldn't even tell Motoki his name. It was like he was from an entirely different planet, and just got dropped off here...

If only Motoki knew.

* * *

In the meantime, Nephrite was enjoying his blessed few Motoki-free moments by glaring daggers at Kamekichi. "I don't see what's so special about you, Turtle," he snarled at Kamekichi under his breath. "The way that human fusses over you..." He trailed of. Speaking of fussing over someone unnecessarily. _Curse that Queen Beryl!_ Nephrite angrily thought. _As if she hadn't put me through enough indignities by casting me into shadow and then forcing me to stab myself..._ He glared in the general direction Motoki had gone. _But she banished me to this human world where I'm forced to endure that fool and his endless squawking!_

And this Motoki person would deny Nephrite even the simple pleasure of destroying things! Always chastising him, and threatening to take the cost of the damages out of his paycheck. _What the devil is a paycheck, anyway?!_ Nephrite demanded inwardly, blandly wondering if he was doomed to spend the rest of his bleak and meaningless life in this torture chamber where teenage girls came to _sing._

* * *

Ami Mizuno walked down the street in silence, distressedly running the events of the past several days through her mind. _At least Usagi-chan is safe and back to normal,_ she thought, remembering Princess Sailor Moon's revelation and disappearance. However, the constant threat of the Princess' re-emergence, as well as the uncontrollable power of the Silver Crystal, was a very large problem.

_And now Usagi-chan's problems have gotten even worse, since Chiba-kun turned on her. _Mamoru's apparent lack of faith in Usagi;s own strength upset Ami deeply. _How can she have faith in herself if he won't have faith in her? _More than ever, Ami had decided, she wanted to make sure that the Senshi would be there to support Usagi.

Still deep in thought, Ami entered the door of Crown Karaoke. She blinked in surprise when she saw not Motoki behind the counter, but another young man, taller and thinner, who was frowning at Motoki's turtle. Curious, she took out her Crown passport and approached the counter. "Excuse me," she said softly.

Nephrite looked up and his jaw dropped in shock. "You!" he cried.

Ami blinked and took a step back. "Um....where's Motoki?" she asked nervously, disconcerted by the man's prying stare.

Nephrite paid the question no heed. "You!" he repeated. "You're Sailor Mercury!" Impulsively, he reached over the counter and grabbed her wrist.

Ami gasped, both in surprise at his outburst and at his sudden movement. "How do you know that?" she demanded in a low whisper.

Nephrite's face fell, but only slightly. Even though she was a Sailor Senshi, seeing her was like a reassurance that he actually wasn't insane, that what he remembered _had_ actually happened, and that there may be a means of escaping this hell.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?!" Motoki exclaimed, re-entering the room. Nephrite quickly dropped Ami's hand.

"I'm not doing anything!" he snapped back, surprisingly less belligerent than he had felt to this point.

Motoki glanced at Ami, who was staring hard at Nephrite. "Ami-chan, you know this guy?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ami turned to Motoki, feeling a bit dazed. She looked back at Nephrite, still trying to figure out who he was and why he knew her other identity. Nephrite gazed back, and almost pleading look in his eyes. Ami furrowed her brow. She knew those eyes, different though they may be...

"Nephrite?" she asked, though she didn't think it was possible.

Nephrite nodded. _Thank goodness, she recognizes me,_ he thought in relief. _Wait a minute--why do I care is a Sailor Senshi recognizes me?!_ Yet, somehow, any fragment from his former life seemed a welcome reassurance.

"What...what are _you_ doing here?" Ami asked once she had found her voice.

"I got him a job here," Motoki replied brightly. "I can't believe you know him, Ami-chan! I bumped in to him--literally--in a parking garage, and from the way he was acting, I'd have thought he didn't know a single person in Tokyo!" He continued to ramble on, but Ami wasn't paying much attention; she simply stared at Nephrite, her thoughts racing incomprehensibly.

"Well, I'd best be going in," Ami said disorientedly, lifting her passport. "Rei-chan and Mako-chan are going to meet me here soon..."

"Mako-chan?" Motoki repeated, his expression brightening. "I'll be sure to tell her you arrived, then." Ami nodded, turning and heading into the Karaoke Center.

Motoki turned to face his companion. "So your name's Nephrite, eh?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Nephrite replied blandly.

"That's an interesting name," Motoki continued, trying to spark a conversation.

"Whatever," Nephrite responded, not taking the bait. Suddenly, his frustration had slipped away into confusion. Even Motoki now seemed only mildly annoying. _Running into Sailor Mercury here, _he pondered. _Why?_

"So, how do you know Ami-chan?" Motoki was asking.

"It's a long story," Nephrite said distractedly, sinking into a stool. Suddenly, his legs felt unbearably weak and tired. His whole body did, in fact. Simply seeing Ami standing right in front of him had made his anger dissolve into exhaustion. He finally realized that there would be no escaping this nightmare--it was real.

The two remained silent for several minutes, Motoki fawning over Kamekichi and Nephrite resting his aching head in his hands. Motoki crinkled his face in puzzlement. Ever since Ami had come in, his companion's mood had altered. No longer clenching his fists and snarling, Nephrite seemed tired and defeated. What could have happened between him and Ami that would enact such a change?

As Motoki pondered this, the automatic doors to the Karaoke Center slid open, and Makoto Kino walked in. Motoki's stomach back-flipped; beside him, Nephrite abruptly jerked his head up, but Motoki didn't notice.

"Welcome," Motoki said nervously, trying not to sound too eager. Makoto smiled and held up her passport, turning to head into the center. Motoki called after her. "Mako-chan!" Makoto turned quizzically. "Ami-chan got here already, she went in ahead," he told her, feeling his cheeks growing hot.

Makoto smiled. "Ah, okay. Thanks," she said, and continued on her way.

"At least now she talks to me again," Motoki said softly once she had gone. Nephrite wasn't paying him any heed; his mind was reeling from encountering not one, but two Sailor Senshi in one place in less than ten minutes, and neither one of them recognizing him.

Motoki was still fretting over his situation with Makoto, when a sudden thought stuck him: the pent-up anger, the sudden mood change upon Ami's arrival--it would all make sense if it were true...

"Hey, Nephrite," Motoki said thoughtfully. "It's not possible…that you're in love with Ami-chan, is it?"

Nephrite stood up so fast that his stool toppled over. "WHAT?!?!" he bellowed. How could that imbecilic human have possibly come up with a theory as far-fetched as _that_?!

Motoki smiled softly. "You've changed since she came in," he said. Nephrite ipened his mouth to protest, but Motoki didn't give him the chance, continuing his thought. "I could sympathize with you if that were the case. You see...I feel that way about Mako-chan." Nephrite closed his mouth, thrown off. The notion of Motoki being able to sympathize with him, let alone the premise that Nephrite would be in love with Ami, was preposterous; nevertheless, he let Motoki continue.

"I've felt this way for months," Motoki was saying. "She flat-out rejected me the only time we went on a date...But still, the feeling won't go away. It's really frustrating. I've never felt this way about a girl before." He looked over at Nephrite. "I thought that might explain why you...act the way you do."

Nephrite furrowed his brow. At first, he had found the plight of this pitiful mortal amusing, but something Motoki said had struck a chord with Nephrite. Beryl's flat-out rejection of Nephrite, to the point of her abandoning him on this mortal plane....that was what had sent Nephrite into his rage. Could it be that--as much that Nephrite hated to admit it--he and this lowly human may have something in common? After all, they were both victims of unrequited love. The thought bothered Nephrite deeply.

"You know, I didn't always feel this way about Mako-chan," Motoki said after a moment. "But one day--Valentine's Day, actually--I was feeling low because everyone was ignoring me. I felt like no one cared if I existed or not. Even Kamekichi had gotten a Valentine, but not me." He sighed. "But then, Mako-chan gave me something special." He fingered a green scarf that he had wrapped around the stuffed turtle toy that lay beside Kamekichi's tank. "A muffler, one that she had made with her own two hands. It really got me thinking." He trailed off.

Now, Nephrite felt really confused. That story Motoki told brought an all-too-disconcerting memory to the surface, one that Nephrite had been pondering for many months now. He himself, sitting in an isolated corner of the Dark Kingdom, ignored by everyone, disgraced by Beryl; and out of the shadows had come Mercury, who presented him with a new cloak to replace his old, tattered one--a new cloak, fashioned with her own hands. _"All alone," _she had said. _"I don't like it."_

Nephrite's head throbbed; the confusion was mingled with the exhaustion was becoming too much to bear. He rested his head on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Motoki asked. "Do you need to lie down in the back?"

"No," Nephrite said through clenched teeth, trying to fight off the dizziness. "Just let me have a minute."

Motoki nodded. Nephrite remained still for a few minutes, so wrapped up with the thoughts inside his head that he didn't notice when the third Senshi, Rei Hino, entered the Karaoke Center with a purple cat plushie tucked inside her bag.

* * *

Ami sat alone in the secret room, her mind racing. _Why is Nephrite working here?_ she wondered. _And why is he a human? ...For that matter, why is he even _alive_?! I saw him die with my own two eyes!_

Her stomach clenched at the thought of that day, only a week or so before, when everything had gone terribly awry. All the bad things that had happened to them--Usagi's possession by the Princess; Mamoru turning to the side of the enemy; it had all started then. And she had seen Nephrite, forced to run himself through with his own sword by Beryl. _It was so cruel,_ Ami thought, remembering the moment with discomfort. Something about his death had been bothering her...the memory that he had saved her from death at the hands of Kunzite, and yet she had been unable to do the same for him.

_But he's not dead,_ Ami reminded herself. _He's here, alive...but why?!_

The door to the secret room opened, and Makoto entered. "Hi, Ami-chan," she said with a grin, coming down the stairs.

"Hi," Ami replied distractedly. "Mako-chan, did you notice..."

Makoto cut her off. "Did you see that guy at the counter with Motoki?" she asked, pacing past the table with an odd expression on her face.

Ami smiled in relief. "Yes, I was going to talk to you about him."

"He's really good-looking," Makoto continued. "And so tall, just like my senpai..."

"Don't you know who he is?" Ami asked her. Makoto shook her head. "He's Nephrite."

"EH?!" Makoto gasped, whirling around, her eyes wide with shock. Ami nodded solemnly. Makoto sank into a chair. "But how?" she asked. "He _died_!"

"That's what I thought, too," Ami said thoughtfully. "But here he is!"

"Why is he working here?" Makoto asked. She gnawed on her lip. "Maybe he's here to spy on us for the enemy. Maybe he faked his death to throw us off!"

"I thought of that, too," Ami said, looking down. "But if that's what he was up to, wouldn't he have tried to conceal his identity from us?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"When I came in, he acted strange," Ami said, rubbing her wrists. "He grabbed my hand and said, 'You're Sailor Mercury!' I wouldn't have recognized him at all if he hadn't done that. It still took me a few moments to figure it out." She looked up at Makoto. "Why would he have done that if he didn't want us to know who he was?"

"I don't know," Makoto admitted, feeling confused.

The door opened, and Rei rushed down the stairs. "Did you see who's out there?!" she asked, setting her bag, with Luna inside, on the table. Ami nodded.

"Am I the only one who didn't recognize him?" Makoto asked, feeling a bit put-out.

Ami spoke up. "Well, Rei has her spiritual powers, and he actually identified himself to me."

"What's that, Ami-chan?" Luna asked in surprise, turning to face her. Ami told Rei and Luna what she had just told Makoto.

"That's peculiar," Rei said when she had finished

"Why would he come out and announce himself to Ami-chan?" Luna added.

"I wish we could figure out what he was up to....and if he was actually betrayed by Queen Beryl, how he wound up here, like this," Makoto thought aloud.

"Even if he is not longer with the enemy, we can't trust him," Rei said. "He could be after the Princess. One of use should warn Usagi not to come here until we know for sure."

"I'll go," Makoto offered.

"Wait, Mako-chan," Luna said. Everyone turned to face her. "Someone should try to find out why he's working here."

Makoto blinked waiting for further explanation.

Rei smiled knowingly. "I think the best way to find that out would be to talk to Motoki." Everyone turned and smiled deviously at Makoto.

"Me?" she squeaked. Since their first disastrous date, she had tried to avoid Motoki when possible.

Ami smiled. "I'll go too, Mako-chan," she volunteered.

Makoto sighed. She knew she didn't have much choice in the matter. "All right, then," she agreed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three girls (and plushie) were leaving the Karaoke Center. Rei smiled sweetly at Makoto and Ami as she left. Ami giggled a bit, but Makoto wasn't overly amused. The idea of approaching Motoki was making her nervous. It wasn't just that their first date had been a disaster; she still was having trouble figuring out her feelings towards Motoki, whereas she knew perfectly well what his feelings towards her were. It was intimidating, and Makoto did _not_ like being intimidated.

The two approached the counter. Nephrite made eye contact with Ami quizzically, and she looked down, disconcerted. Something about his prying stare was making her feel uncomfortable, to say the least.

Makoto opened her mouth, and closed it again. _How am I supposed to ask him this?_ She thought in a panic. _Rei and Luna didn't offer much help there…_

Before she had a chance to get too worried about it, though, Motoki burst out with, "Mako-chan! I was just thinking…Nephrite here doesn't know much about Tokyo, so I thought maybe the four of us could show him around!" As soon as the words had escaped his lips, he was wishing he hadn't said them. He couldn't figure out why he even had said them, but now they were out.

"EH?!" Three surprised voices rang out, and they all turned to face Motoki in surprise.

Motoki stammered, trying to cover up for himself. "Er, that is…well, he already knew Ami-chan…" Makoto looked at Ami; Ami and Nephrite looked at their feet. "And he knows me…so I thought it would be easier…but if you'd rather not…"

"No," Ami interrupted, looking up, a determined expression on her face. "We were just surprised, that's all." She looked over at Makoto meaningfully. "We'd be pleased to accompany the two of you, wouldn't we, Mako-chan?" _This is a good opportunity,_ she thought. _Even if it is a bit awkward…_

"Erm…yes," Makoto replied. "What do you want to do, Motoki-kun?"

Motoki's face lit up. "Really? Um…how about we go to a restaurant? There's a new Italian one that just opened. I don't know if you like Italian food…"

Nephrite crinkled his face. _Italian food? I don't even know what that is! What is this guy setting me up for?!_

"Sure," Ami said. Shall we meet here tonight, then?"

Motoki nodded enthusiastically. "We get off at six."

Ami nodded, and took a very stunned Makoto by the arm and led her from the center.

"_Yatta!!!_" Motoki all but screamed when they left. "Kamekichi, can you believe my luck?" he asked, bending over the turtle's tank and stroking its back.

"Why are you talking to the turtle?!" Nephrite erupted. "What do you think you're doing, setting me up like that?" His fury had just about returned in full.

"It's a double-date!" Motoki squealed with glee. "Don't you see?! I can be with Mako-chan and you can be with Ami-chan, and we just used you being new here as a façade!"

"You can't use me as an excuse to get with that girl!" Nephrite roared. "And I don't _want_ to be with that Ami-girl!!!" The very idea of him being on a _date_ with one of the Sailor Senshi was utterly preposterous. But even so, he could feel his cheeks growing warm. _Stop that!_ he ordered them. _The last thing I need is that moron getting even _more_ ideas about me and Sailor Mercury._

Motoki laughed. "You don't want to be with Ami-chan, huh?" he asked in amusement. "Then why is your face red?"

"It's not!" Nephrite protested sourly.

"Whatever," Motoki said complacently. He turned his attention back to the turtle in the tank. "So, Kamekichi, what should I wear?"

Nephrite scowled and crossed his arms, trying to tune out Motoki's incessant babbling. _Just because that fool is insistent that I'm madly in love with Sailor Mercury does not mean that I am._ His stomach back-flipped. _Right?_

* * *

"This is not good," Makoto said, walking down the sidewalk alongside Ami. "Not good at all."

"Why?" Ami asked.

Makoto looked at her feet. "Because. Just trust me."

Ami smiled. "You don't need to worry about it so much, Mako-chan," she said, putting her hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Just think of it this way. It's a mission for the Senshi. We're simply gathering information, and this is the easiest way to go about it."

Makoto sighed. "I suppose you're right," she admitted, but she still felt nervous about going on another date with Motoki. Would it be as bad as it was last time? Of course, Ami would be with her. Just an outing with four friends, and two of them happen to be boys, that's all…well, and one of those boys happened to be Nephrite. The panic began rising inside her again. _This is going to be a disaster!_ she thought in horror.

"I'm going to go over to Usagi-chan's place and let her know what's going on," Ami said. "Do you want to come, too?"

Makoto shook her head and too a deep breath. "No, it's okay, I'm going home…to prepare myself," she sighed heavily.

* * *

Rei had just left when Ami arrived at the Tsukino residence. After being attacked with greetings by Usagi's enthusiastic mother, Ami followed Usagi upstairs to her room. "I'm glad you came, Ami-chan," Usagi was saying brightly. "Rei and Luna are insistent that I not go to Crown, and I'm going insane staying here all day. It's so boring and lonely."

"It's just for your safety," Ami pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Usagi insisted. "I can take care of myself. Haven't I been doing just fine until now?" She pouted a little, and Ami smiled. Usagi flung the door to her room open and flopped on the bed.

"Ah, Ami-chan," Luna said, looking up. "Did you and Mako-chan resolve anything?"

"Well, yes," Ami said, looking embarrassed. "Motoki-kun is going to have the four of us go to dinner at an Italian restaurant."

Usagi sat up, her eyes wide, a huge grin on her face. "That's perfect!" she squealed. "A double-date!"

"A double-date with Nephrite?" Luna asked sarcastically. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's fine," Usagi said, casting an annoyed look at the over-protective cat plushie.

"Actually, I think so too, Luna," Ami said. "It's just a feeling I get, but…I think we'll be safe for an evening at least."

"Of course Ami-chan would be safe!" Usagi reasoned. "Remember, Luna, when Nephrite saved her from Kunzite?" Ami looked away. She had rather hoped that the other Senshi had forgotten about that. Usagi continued. "It must mean that he has feelings for her! Look at how many times Tuxedo Mask saved me…"

"And look at how Mamoru Chiba's behaving now!" Luna replied back, still sounding unsure about the whole thing.

Usagi stuck out her lip. "I already told you, he's only trying to protect the Earth! He still has faith in me. He says if the time comes, he'll fight me, but I can't believe that he actually would hurt me. He's just trying to encourage me to rely on my own power to save everyone!"

Ami smiled, and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. _That's right,_ she thought. _And we're here to support you, Usagi-chan. Keep looking up._

Usagi smiled brightly. "More importantly: this could be great news for Motoki and Mako-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Usagi-chan, this is a mission for the Senshi, not a pleasure ride," Luna said, but her voice had lost its strictness.

"It's okay, Luna," Ami said. "I'll try and get information out of Nephrite, and Mako-chan can work on Motoki."

Usagi had a dreamy look in her eyes. "We have to make this a super-romantic night for Mako-chan and Motoki-kun. I know she likes him, she's just embarrassed! I can tell these things."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ami asked. "Make it romantic, I mean."

"You're eating at an Italian restaurant, right?" Usagi asked. "That's already a romantic setting. We just need to create the right mood."

"You're not going!" Luna interrupted. "It's too dangerous! Nephrite will be there!"

Usagi glared at Luna. "But so will Ami-chan and Mako-chan! It won't be that bad! And you can come to protect me, too, if you want."

"I'll be going to keep an eye on things, but you will be staying. I'll call you if there's trouble," Luna said.

"That's not fair!" Usagi protested. "I want to go, too! It's not fair if you get to and I don't!"

"Actually, you two," Ami interrupted their bickering. "I think it would be better if neither one of you came."

"But, Ami-chan!" the two cried in unison.

"Mako-chan and I will be fine. If there's trouble, we'll call you. But I think it would be easier on all of us if it was just the two of us and them," Ami reasoned.

Luna sighed. "If you think that's a good idea, Ami-chan…But if anything at all happens, you have to call us!"

Ami smiled and nodded. Usagi grinned. "All right, then, Ami-chan, I'm counting on you to try and make things romantic for Motoki-kun and Mako-chan, okay?"

"All right," Ami agreed, feeling ridiculous about the whole thing, but nonetheless wanting to humor Usagi.

"Well then, Ami-chan," Usagi said, getting up and heading over to her closet. "Shall I help you get ready? We can dress you up like you're going to a party!"

"Huh?" Ami said. "That's not really necessary…"

"I want to!" Usagi whined. "I'm bored! Please?"

Ami giggled a little. "All right," she said. _I don't see why Usagi thinks I need to dress up. It's not exactly like I'm going on a _date_ with him…even though everyone seems to think that's what it is._

* * *

At six o'clock, Makoto was standing in front of Crown Karaoke waiting for Ami. She was dressed casually in khakis and a fitted T-shirt. _It may be an Italian restaurant,_ she thought, _But I don't want to give him any ideas by dressing fancy. Besides, I doubt that Ami-chan will be dressed up, either…_

She hadn't even finished the thought before Ami came around the corner and Makoto's jaw dropped. She was wearing a sleeveless pink sweater with a matching pink floral skirt that went to her ankles, and a pair of white sandals with decorative straps. Her hair was curled and in half-up, half-down. Makoto looked down at herself and felt her cheeks grow pink. _I'm definitely underdressed,_ she thought in embarrassment.

"Hi, Mako-chan," Ami said with a smile. Makoto nodded and continued to stare at Ami's outfit. She looked down at herself and blushed. "Oh, that," she said. "Usagi-chan was bored, so she dressed me up."

Makoto giggled. "Well, that sounds like Usagi. But now I feel a bit stupid about what I'm wearing. I look underdressed."

Ami laughed. "It's okay. I feel like I'm overdressed." The two shared a laugh.

Makoto sighed. "Well, it's past six. I suppose we should go in."

"I suppose so," Ami said, feeling very nervous. How were they going to pull this one off? Motoki was under the impression that Ami and Nephrite were friends, when it seemed to be the opposite. How was she supposed to have a conversation with him without saying things that Motoki shouldn't hear?

They entered the Karaoke Center to find Motoki nervously talking to Kamekichi and Nephrite leaning against the counter staring off into space. Motoki looked up. "Hi!" he said, looking anxious. It looked as though he had gone home and changed, as he was now wearing nice-looking jeans and a polo shirt instead of the white T-shirt he'd been wearing under his apron earlier in the day. Makoto sighed; she didn't feel so terribly underdressed now. Nephrite, on the other hands, was still wearing the black shirt and jeans combination, the only clothing he had in the mortal realm.

"Hi," the girls said back. They all stood awkwardly looking around for a few moments. "Well, I guess we'd better get going," Makoto said, the silence driving her crazy. Motoki half-heartedly laughed and nodded, and the foursome headed out the door.

They walked a distance in relative silence. Nephrite was still at war with himself internally. _You didn't need to go along with this, you know,_ he said to himself_. That Motoki guy can date Jupiter on his own time._ He glanced over at Ami, who was walking in silence and absent-mindedly picking at a string on her handbag. _Maybe I should say something to her,_ he thought. He shook his head. _No…what would I say to her anyway?_

Ami sighed. "Do you like Italian food?" she asked him, searching for any topic.

"I don't even know what it is," he replied.

Motoki turned his head. "You _what_?" he said. Nephrite just stared at him. He sighed. "Never mind," Motoki said. "I should have come to expect this from you."

Makoto bit her lip. _Maybe I should ask him now…_She decided against it, though, seeing as Nephrite was standing right there. _I don't know if he could hold his tongue, and if things get weird, it could cause a problem for Motoki-kun._

Ami sighed. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, and then she tried again. "Do you like it here?" she asked, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Nephrite arched a brow at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"I was just trying to make conversation," she said defensively.

Nephrite forced a half-smile, and looked down. _My world is all topsy-turvy,_ he thought in disgust. _Why should I be so resistant to her, anyway? I mean, we have a common enemy now. It's not exactly like I'm fond of Queen Beryl anymore._ He clenched his fist, but a voice echoed in his head. _"If you keep doing that, you'll hurt yourself,"_ Motoki had warned him.

_Great,_ Nephrite thought in disgust. _I'm listening to Turtle-Man's advice._

"He's a funny guy, you know that?" Motoki said out of the blue. Everyone turned to face Motoki. He turned his head as they walked grinning at Nephrite. "He's acting all tough and anti-social, but I don't think that's how he really is."

Nephrite lifted a brow. "Are you talking about me?" he asked.

Motoki grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I mean, look at the change you've had just in the past few days."

"Change?" Ami asked, looking at Nephrite, who avoided her gaze.

"Yeah. At first he kept breaking things and yelling at me. But now, he seems sort of quiet," Motoki said. "I think he's just lonely." He grinned. "But he doesn't need to be. He has friends now."

He turned and kept walking, as if what he had said was nothing. Makoto stared at Motoki in wonder. _He's so open and honest about it, _she thought. _And he always notices things about people's personalities…_ She remembered him telling her she was feminine. _Things that the person themselves don't see…or don't want to see._

Nephrite had his hands jammed deep into his pockets. _"He has friends now," _Motoki's voice echoed in his head. _Friends. That's something…I've never had._

"Nephrite?" he heard Ami's gentle voice ask. He turned to face her. She was smiling slightly at him. "I…" she began, but didn't really know what to say next. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't think he meant…"

"Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. "I don't care." A funny feeling was coming over him, as if for the first time he realized that things were never going to go back to the way they were; but oddly enough, he didn't care that much. He looked around. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was turning pink. All around him was the sound of the city, the hustle and bustle; but the cry of seagulls indicated a close proximity to the sea. It was all very different from the dark silence of his former life. Could he learn to live here and find happiness?

_"He has friends now…" _He sighed. Maybe he did. He turned to Ami. "It's not that bad," he said.

"Huh?"

"You asked if I liked it here. It's different then where I used to live…but it's okay, I guess."

Ami smiled. Makoto raised her eyebrow and looked back at Motoki, who was beaming. _Has Motoki really had that kind of effect on Nephrite?_ she thought. _Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit._

* * *

They soon arrived at the restaurant, which was in a secluded area. In the front, there was a beautiful fountain; in the back, there as a deck that looked out over a lake. It provided a cozy feel, as if they were cut off from the rest of the world.

"What do you all want?" Motoki asked as they looked over the menus.

"I want spaghetti," Ami said, folding her menu.

"Ravioli for me, please," Makoto said.

"I'll get the same as you, Mako-chan," Motoki said. "I always make a mess when I have spaghetti."

Ami giggled; Makoto rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. _A bit too much information,_ she thought, looking at Motoki, who was sitting beside Nephrite across the table. _But…at least he's honest._

"What about you?" Motoki asked Nephrite. Nephrite stared at him blankly.

"He can have spaghetti," Ami answered for him. She turned to Nephrite. "I'm sure you'll like it," she said with a smile.

Nephrite made a little smile back. "Okay…thanks."He frowned. _I've never said _that_ word before. I just don't know what's come over me anymore._

Motoki smiled inwardly. _I knew it. He does like Ami-chan. It's written all over his face._ He took a deep breath and looked over at Makoto. _I hope this night works out…for both of us._

Not too much later, the food arrived. Nephrite eyed his spaghetti as the waiter set the plate down in front of him. "This looks like worms," he said. Everyone stared at him. He looked around at their shocked faces. "What?"

Motoki cracked first, and burst into a fit of laughter. Makoto tried to keep herself from laughing, not wanting to rouse the former Shitennou's anger, but it was too funny. Even Ami had a hard time hiding her mirth.

Nephrite looked moodily down at the spaghetti. _What's _their_ problem?_ he thought in annoyance. _I like worms. Or, at least, I used to._

The rest of the meal went by without incident. Motoki chattered merrily at Makoto, who gradually began talking more as the evening passed. Nephrite and Ami, on the other hand, remained silent almost the entire time, Nephrite caught up in his thoughts and Ami watching him. _He doesn't seem to be up to anything,_ Ami thought. _He just seems…lost. I feel sorry for him. I think I know how he feels._

Nephrite pushed the last bits of pasta around with his fork. He'd been hungry, and the food was good…but something about the whole thing made him uneasy. _I don't know who I'm trying to kid,_ he thought to himself. _I don't belong here…or anywhere, for that matter._ The memories were getting to be too much for him. Everything he knew had been turned on its head. _These people used to be my enemies…but now they claim to be my friends?_ Just the thought of _being_ human seemed wrong to him anyway. Humans used to be creatures he looked down on…but now, suddenly, he was one of them.

Sighing, he stood up. Motoki looked up at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

A day ago, Nephrite would have snapped at him. _"That's none of your business!"_ He would have said. Maybe thrown the water pitcher at him. But now…he just didn't feel like it. "I'm going out on the deck for a little bit," he said, walking off.

Motoki looked over at Ami. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he said glumly. "I thought for sure that this would cheer him up."

"He's been through a lot," Ami replied thoughtfully. "I can tell that this is hard for him."

"I knew that you knew him, Ami-chan!" Motoki said with a grin. She looked curiously over at him. He continued, "I could see it in his face from the moment you came in. Before then, he'd been all hostile, but after he talked to you, he just seemed sad."

Ami looked down in bewilderment. Why should she have had that effect on him? Makoto smiled at her confused expression. "Ami-chan is like that," she said, smiling. "She sees people at their worst, but she always makes them feel better. That's just how she is."

Ami blushed. "Thank you, Mako-chan," she said softly. _Is that really true, though?_ She sighed. _I don't care if he is the enemy anymore. I don't care about the mission. I think…I just want to cheer him up. Make him not feel quite so lonely._ She rose. "I'm going to check on him." She caught Makoto's eye. Makoto smiled, and mouthed for her to be careful. Ami nodded, but she didn't feel worried. _I don't think that's necessary, _she thought. _I think…I trust him._

* * *

Nephrite was standing alone on the back deck, leaning against the rail looking out over the man-made lake. In the center of the body of water, there was an upward spray of water, which created a cooling mist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind him commented. He turned to see Ami standing behind him. The gentle breeze was blowing her skirt and hair, and she was smiling at him.

"I suppose," he said, turning away.

She walked up and leaned on the rail beside him. "Nephrite…do you want to talk?"

"Why should I want to do that?" he asked defensively.

Ami smiled. "I was just wondering how you wound up with Motoki, that's all."

Nephrite sighed heavily. "You saw what happened to me, didn't you?" He subconsciously put his hand on his chest, as if surprised to feel a heartbeat against his hand.

Ami bit her lip. "I did," she said, her voice barely audible.

"Well then. There's not that much left to it, is there? Somehow, I wound up here. Once I bumped into that guy, he sort of took my life into his own hands."

Ami smiled. "Motoki's like that. But at least he's trying to help."

"I think I'm past help," Nephrite said glumly, wondering why he was telling _her_ this, but at the same time not caring to stop. "My life to this point has been to serve Beryl. I'm not sure why I even did that in the first place. But now…I don't know what to do with myself."

Ami put her hand on his. "Start over?" she suggested.

"How?" Nephrite asked, looking down in surprise at her hand.

"We'll help," she said, smiling. "It's never too late to start over."

Nephrite felt confused. He looked steadily into her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

She smiled and looked out at the fountain. "You can't know that for certain," she said. "All you can do is hope." She gave his hand a squeeze. "That's what friendship's about, you know. That's what I've learned from my friends."

Nephrite smiled. _Is this what Motoki was talking about?_ he wondered. _I guess so. Maybe…maybe he's not so stupid, after all._

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending felt rushed. I started getting really tired as I typed it, but I wanted to get it up before Act 40 came out. Also, I didn't want it to get overly romantic, because I thought it might be seen as a prequel to my other Nef/Ami fic, "Getting to Know You."

I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
